100 Drabbles Challenge
by Lady Sarlon
Summary: A collection of one shot drabbles with everyone in the cast showing up at one time or another...definately a work in progress. Funny, serious, sad, happy, who knows where this will go... Rated T for safety reasons though none should be worse then PG-13.
1. Author's note

This is the 100 drabbles challenge, each story is its own plot. None of these stories are cannon necessarily with the show since these are coming from my own imagination. The characters are mostly in character, though there MAY be some out of character just for humors sake. (please note that I LOVE this season's (Season 3) Harrison Wells since that's actually more in fit with Tom Cavanaugh and the type of characters he tends to play.)

These stories will run from serious to humorous to serious to (maybe) sad. I've not written all of them set but they will remain at least PG-13 at the worst.


	2. Pride

1\. Pride

Pride was a hard thing to swallow when you knew you were right, even harder to admit when you're wrong. Cisco sat staring at the closed door, even months later still finding it hard to admit even to himself that with his crush on Caitlyn, had he locked the door a few seconds to soon? Had he caused the death of his best friend's fiancé? Could he ever look her in the eyes again with a straight face and tell her he did all he could that night?

Questions raced around his mind in the echoingly silent halls, the guilt just as heavy as the silence around him. He knew he should say something, but the pride in his chest held him back. Pride was stronger when words went unsaid, because if you said nothing, then nothing could be hurt all over again.

With a sigh he closed the door behind the devastation, and with it the guilt, the pride, and the hurt, ready to face a new challenge of what the world would be like when everything was dragged out from the dark recesses of the world into the light.

Pride was a delicate creature that had to be nurtured and tended, but it could grow too quickly and overpower the one who held it in high regard. His own boss had a healthy amount of pride and look what it cost him, assuming he survived the injuries brought about by the particle explosion.

Going forward was the only way to leave the pride behind and move on…but would it ever become easier?


	3. Pizza

3\. Pizza

The fireplace was going, the TV was sitting on a title screen, and the West family plus Caitlyn, Cisco, and HR, sat around the living room waiting for the movie to start, when the doorbell wrang. Barry flashed up to the door with Cisco following close behind, the pizza man holding several large pizza bags stood on the stoop with a confused look on his face.

"Hey man, big party? I've got 2 more bags out in the car…. your total is $75.97." The pimply faced young man said handing over boxes as Barry signed the credit receipt adding in a decent tip for the trouble. The door shut behind him as he sighed, "Man seems I spend most of my paychecks on food for just me! Least pizza is cheapish."

"Pizza IS good, but the stuff you put on it is ridiculous. Pepperoni, jalapenos, and olives? Really?" Cisco griped as he took a box off the top that was laid out on the table, pulling out a couple of slices. "Give me just pepperoni or bacon."

"I like ham and pineapple, or bacon." Caitlyn spoke up as she picked up her slices out of the slew of boxes. "Though many say that pineapple should never go on pizza."

Joe slipped up behind Caitlyn grabbing a slice of hers, "I like just about anything on a pizza, though growing up with Barry, I learned to compromise on toppings, Iris liked anchovies and artichokes for the longest time."

HR looked at the various offerings and decided on the pepperoni, and mushroom, then wandered into the kitchen to pour another cup of coffee, listening to the various discussions about pizza toppings. Thinking about the toppings that were popular on his earth he wondered if they would be considered as strange to them as their favorites were to him. Salmon and Capers, spinach and chicken, chili peppers and ham, maybe he shouldn't let them in on these musings, and sipped his coffee.


	4. unprofessional

2\. Unprofessional

"CISCO RAMON!"

Cisco flinched at the angry voice behind him, a very female, very angry voice.

"Hi Caitlyn! What brings you down here?" Cisco tried hard to keep his voice calm and casual, putting on his most winning smile, but bracing himself for the tirade. It didn't take long for him to see what the issue was; she had found one of his gadgets in her hand. His grin slipped a little bit, the device was the size of a quarter and had been meant to be hidden and randomly make noise.

SOMEONE told me they saw you entering my office and then leaving just as quickly…then I find THIS behind my filing cabinet! This is irresponsible, immature, and unprofessional! If you EVER do this again I will make your life a living hell am I understood!?" Caitlyn's anger made her seem to grow even bigger, her presence filling the doorway into Cisco's office.

Cisco railed before her anger, and slouched lower in his chair, he had meant it as a harmless joke and didn't think she would react in such a manner. It took him a few seconds to realize that she had left his doorway, and also noticed that she didn't leave the little device, and secretly wondered who would be the next to be pranked in the office warfare.


	5. Bullies

4\. Bullies

Everyone has bullies in their life, be it the kid in school that sat behind you and poked you with spit balls and pencils, or the guy who trolls you in the web forums. Bullies are a fact of life that everyone seems to accept, and either grow stronger from the association with them or buckle under and become a bully themselves thus perpetuating the cycle and causing it to become never ending.

" _Bullies never end it, seems."_ Cisco mused silently, late one night in the lab. That day had been particularly harrowing with Hartley riding him all day about the smallest of things that went wrong making it blown out of proportion.

He remembered back to his own childhood and the string of bullies that made him do things or risk being beaten to a pulp, just because he was smarter than everyone else. This continued on through most of his schooling, though he managed to temper it to making them pay him for tutoring while in college.

He thought of his other friends that were bullied for much the same reason, and saw their own inner strengths shine through in their various ways, Caitlyn handling it by becoming a strong independent woman, Barry becoming a bigger nerd and making those who tormented him seem small because he grew to just ignore them.

He always wondered what happened to those that made his life a living hell, but decided that dwelling on it would only make his life worse. He drew on this strength that had become tempered in these same fires to deal with Hartley, and heaving a deep sigh, he sipped his coffee and turned back to his project, his mind already on another topic the ideas of bullies pushed into the recesses of his imagination.


	6. Ripples

5\. Ripples

The smallest rock thrown into a pond makes ripples that have far reaching affects that many never see or know of until often it comes back to slap them in the face. The rock could be many things…a speedster running back in time, a harsh word said at the worst time, or even just a small smile given to a complete stranger.

Amaya was having one of those days where nothing was going right, she over slept, missed her bus, was late for work, worked through lunch, left four hours later than planned thus missing the bus again, and was forced to sit in the cold drizzle that was trying to decide if it was going to snow or remain miserable.

As she sat there brooding, she noticed a young Hispanic man sit beside her looking just as tired and harried looking as she did. She had a mild moment of panic assuming this might be a precursor to a mugging, when the young man turned to her and flashed her a winning smile and a joke about the weather. She noticed his name badge from a company in town and while dressed rather informally, she doubted he'd give her much trouble.

While they sat there talking in the rain the talk turned to metahumans and the most recent sighting of the red blur. The young man seemed to be a huge fan of his and made a big deal about how many times he's seen it before. Amaya grinned at the man, a chuckle working its way out of her more than she'd planned, and made the wait seem to pass in no time at all. They soon parted ways, and though wet and tired she felt her night getting much better.

The next day sadly turned out to be much the same, and again she found herself sitting waiting for a bus, though the weather had finally gotten a little better. As she sat there waiting a movement out of the corner of her eye drew her gaze up the street…. a red blur streaking down the road. It stopped in front of her, and she swore she saw it smile at her before racing off again, and she remembered the man from last night. A small smile worked its way into her heart and warmed her mood better than any hot drink could possibly hope to accomplish.


	7. The Desk

6\. Desk

The office desk, the most ignored piece of equipment in an office where technology runs supreme. It holds secrets of the person sitting behind it, the beatings of the angry boss as they yell at employees, the tears of failure or joy. A desk can hold the secrets of the universe and still sit there in the most inconspicuous corner of the human conscience.

This desk in particular, sat in the office of one of the police offices of Central City, it was damaged slightly when the bolt of lightning struck the occupant of the office that ran this room. Then sat barely used as a succession of temps came and went through the lab, each one ignoring the table as small and useless.

Months passed before the lightning struck boy returned, though something did seem off to a table that had seen much in its long life of service in this office. First ignored as the others had, but soon became a convenient place to hold its various and often numerous food offerings. It soon saw the boy moving faster than even a normal human would move.

Though time had no meaning to the piece of furniture, it had a feeling that it knew a secret that few others could comprehend, though like others of its kind it kept its master's secrets, ready to do its job to the best of its abilities till the time the humans deemed it worthless and moved it to the dreaded "trash pile" that most furniture eventually ended up.

The boy even fixed the small dent that his own head had made when the lightning had struck, and the desk remained useful through thick and thin, standing eternally mute, keeping the secrets of the ages within its metal structure, adding its usefulness to police department as much as its simple form could handle.


	8. Roommates

7\. Roommates

Barry flashed into Cisco's apartment at the end of another very long day. Between his job at the CCPD and being the Flash, he had little time to find an apartment for himself. Cisco was still at the lab or on his way home, as Barry flopped down on what had become his bed, the only couch in the small apartment.

Reflecting in the relative silence of the building, with its various creaks and groans, and neighbors settling in for the evening was almost soothing. Barry leaned his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes, it was almost like having a little brother he decided. Someone underfoot that he loved, but often they tended to get on each other's nerves. He knew he needed his own place in order to bring Iris home to and advance their relationship, but time was always an issue, even for the fastest man alive.

The silence was broken suddenly by the ringing on his phone, with a groan he pulled it out of his pocket to see a call from the precinct. He listened carefully and said he'd be at the location shortly, since it wasn't actually all that far from Cisco's apartment even at normal speed. A break in on an abandoned apartment, just before Christmas too, seemed low even for criminal scum in this city.

As soon as he arrived he went up to a massive 3rd floor apartment, which happened to be the top floor, offering a stunning view of the park nearby, and open layout with plenty of room for having company for parties. As he did his thing he heard the landlord talking to the officer in charge of the investigation complaining about the lack of police patrols in the area which lead to this and how was he supposed to rent it out if the riff raff could just waltz in here. Barry stopped listening at some point a plan forming in his mind as he completed his walk through and investigation.

Later after everything calmed down, he went to talk to the landlord at first on the pretense of some follow up questions about the break in, then the talk went to the landlord griping about the break in and lack of police patrols in the area.

Barry subtly worked the conversation around where it worked in his favor, trying to hint that if he was allowed to rent it he could make sure police was always on hand since he worked for the police, but it was a shame that the rent was so expensive, since the location was perfect.

It took a bit of convincing and a few calls for reference checks, but barry was finally able to sign the lease at a monthly rent that was actually respectable, considering his food budget. He gladly took the keys and decided to wrap one of the keys for Iris' gift…but of course between work and metahumans attacks and HR being annoying as always, time slipped away and Christmas came with him at Joe's house as usual, hoping that by this time next year he'd be able to host it with Iris at their apartment. That had a nice ring to it in his mind…. OUR apartment. A grin crossed his face as Wally opened his gift to reveal his own kid flash costume with HR acting very drunk. He just imagined Iris' face when she found her own present…roomates were always changing, but not always for the worst.


	9. Faith

Author's note:

The original prompt for this was Devotion, however after writing it I opted to go with Faith instead. It seemed fitting and I was in a sentimental mood.

Side note….the conversation between the priest and Cisco is an exert from "Proven Guilty" by Jim Butcher, slightly modified since Dresden isn't in the TV series.

8\. Devotion

Cisco walked with quiet steps into the cathedral style building, a lost look in his eyes still wet from tears from his brother's funeral. It had been years since he had walked through these doors, not since he had started at Star Labs almost right out of college.

Being a man of science, despite his mother's best efforts to keep him going to church, he felt he needed a sense of peace to keep his head on straight. The large building was empty since there were no scheduled mass, and it was nearly midnight.

His brother's funeral was 2 days ago, and he felt lost. All of his family were wrapped up in their own grief, but he needed quiet and solace rather than crowds of well-meaning people. As he sat in the huge almost empty room his gaze wandered upwards, not really seeing anything, then bowed his head in quiet contemplation, letting the tears flow freely down his cheeks.

How long he sat there he didn't know, but soon he felt the bench shift slightly and a quiet presence felt beside him. Looking up he looked into the face of a much older man, a face lined with years, soft brown eyes, and nearly pure white hair. The white collar tucked into his plain black shirt marked him as a priest at the very least, but when he spoke his voice was as smooth as fine silk, and rumbled slightly in a light bass voice. "You look troubled, my son."

Cisco pressed his lips together and looked away.  
"It's all right," the priest said quietly. "If you wish to tell me, I'll speak of it to no one."  
"Maybe I don't want to talk to you," Cisco said.  
"Of course," he said, nodding. "But my offer stands, should you wish to talk. Sometimes the only way to carry a heavy burden is to share it with another. It is your choice to make."  
Choices.  
Sometimes Cisco thought it might be nice not to make any choices. If he never had one, he could never screw it up.  
"There are things I don't care to share with a priest," Cisco told him, but he was mostly thinking out loud.  
He nodded. He took off his collar and set it aside. He settled back into the pew, reached into his jacket, and drew out a slender silver flask. He opened it, took a sip, and offered it to Cisco. "Then share it with your bartender."  
That drew a faint, snorting laugh from him. He shook his head, took the flask, and sipped. An excellent, smooth Scotch. He sipped again, and told him about the accident, his grief, the lashing out at his friends and family whom while they had meant well didn't truly understand his loss. A niggling thought at the back of his mind vaguely knew that Barry had felt much the same loss, between his mother and father, but since he was the cause of the accident the tiny voice was silenced.

"Death is never easy, my son. It can take anyone in the mere blink of an eye, and leave behind those that would otherwise be none the wiser. Faith in your choices makes the world a better place, faith that you will be a better person and be able to move on past the hurt comes with time and more faith. But for one to get to that faith one must weigh the choices one makes regarding their lives and those of them around. Faith can move mountains, turn the blind to seeing, and bring those in doubt even closer. Faith in yourself is always the hardest because of the choices you make or don't make. We are only human and make mistakes, but from these we draw strength from them and these choices make our own faith that much stronger."

The priest stood up then, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Have faith my son, your pain will come to an end, and it will open your eyes to the world a little bit more. Find the faith to forgive yourself and your friend, and healing from within will come about from that."

Cisco somehow doubted that, but he felt as if a small weight had been lifted from his heart, just being able to talk to someone. He watched as the old man walked away and for the first time since the accident, a small smile crossed his lips though the pain was no less.


End file.
